Longueur d'Onde
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Quand on a vu en noir et blanc toute sa vie, rencontrer son âme-sœur et découvrir les couleurs était vraiment incroyable. Sauf lorsque quand tu regarde tout autour de toi d'un air curieux, la personne en face ne fait que te regarder avec confusion. [UA Soulmate] [Appel aux lecteurs à la fin - j'ai besoin de vous pour un projet !]


**Longueur d'onde**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec un petit OS UA Soulmate ! (Dans un monde qui en vrai aurait du mal à fonctionner avouons-le ^^).

Je tiens à faire remarquer le jeu de mot du titre (longueur d'onde des couleurs/ne pas être sur la même longueur d'onde) parce que j'en suis assez fière ^^

En espérant que cela vous plaira.

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _« En quelle couleur dois-je la peindre, Monsieur ?_

 _\- Aucune idée J.A.R.V.I.S, tu sais bien que ça ne fai_ _t_ _pas de différence. Tu n'as qu'à la peindre en rouge et or, il paraît que c'est assez flamboyant. Totalement moi donc !_

 _\- Comme vous voulez Monsieur. »_

 **oOo**

Les couleurs faisaient mal aux yeux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle Tony s'attendait. Dans les quelques témoignages qu'il avait lu sur l'Apparition, les gens mettaient l'accent sur la beauté du spectacle, toutes les nuances de couleur qui s'offraient soudain au regard, s'étendant petit à petit au reste de votre champ de vision à partir des yeux de votre âme-sœur. C'était le point de départ de la vague colorée, la première chose qui perdait le gris constituant votre monde avant que vous ne la touchiez pour la première fois.

Bruce Banner avait les yeux d'une teinte sombre et chaude ; Tony ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il la trouvait très belle.

Mais à cause des couleurs qui remplissaient rapidement l'espace, le monde devenait soudain trop vif et il y avait tellement de nouvelles informations à traiter pour son cerveau que Tony sentit un début de douleur s'installer derrière ses paupières. Comme il le disait, les couleurs faisaient mal aux yeux.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important maintenant. Tony jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, tentant de s'y habituer. Aucune des personnes présentes sur la plateforme de l'héliporteur ne le regardait bizarrement, alors cela avait dû se dérouler plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il lâcha la main de Bruce, examinant toujours les alentours.

« C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à son âme-sœur.

Mais la réponse qui lui parvint ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Pardon, quoi ? »

Surpris, Tony retourna son attention vers lui. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'extasier devant un tel spectacle ? Ce n'était pas seulement ne plus voir en noir et blanc, c'était surtout rencontrer son âme-sœur, la personne censée être la plus importante de toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas rien.

Regardant dans les yeux du physicien, le milliardaire sentit comme une pierre tomber dans son estomac devant la sincère surprise qu'ils exprimaient. Bruce ne regardait pas autour de lui. Il se contentait de le fixer, l'air confus.

Bruce ne voyait pas les couleurs.

« Rien. » déclara Tony presque par automatisme, ne voulant pas passer pour plus fou qu'il ne le faisait déjà. « Enchanté Docteur Banner. Vos travaux sur les antiélectrons sont sans équivalent, et j'adore votre façon de perdre contrôle en devenant un énorme monstre vert enragé. »

 _Joue_ , pensa-t-il désespérément. _Fais semblant_.

Il le faisait tout le temps après tout, se montrant en spectacle pour que personne ne cherche plus loin que la surface du playboy milliardaire. Il n'avait juste jamais pensé le faire avec son âme-sœur ; au contraire, il avait espéré que ce serait une des rares personnes avec laquelle il pourrait être lui-même.

Heureusement, Fury intervint après ça et Tony n'eut plus à faire la conversation. Son soulagement fut de courte durée toutefois, le directeur annonçant qu'ils allaient faire équipe pour retrouver le cube.

« On va jouer ? » dit-il donc en montrant le couloir menant au labo de la main, se résignant à passer les prochaines heures en compagnie de son âme-sœur – qui ignorait qu'elle l'était.

Mais Tony n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait attendu quarante-sept ans **(1)** pour ce jour, pour Bruce, et il n'allait pas renoncer aussi facilement. Il trouverait le problème et le réglerait. Il était un génie après tout, c'était ce qu'il faisait.

 **oOo**

Tony observa attentivement Bruce Banner pendant qu'ils travaillaient sur le sceptre. Il put constater qu'il était vraiment agréable à regarder. Déjà en noir et blanc, Tony l'avait trouvé beau ; cela n'avait pas changé avec la couleur. Mais c'était plus que ça : les innombrables amants qu'il avait eu au cours de sa vie étaient beaux eux aussi, probablement bien plus beaux que le docteur, mais ils étaient aussi fade qu'un morceau de carton. Banner, au contraire, était intéressant. Il dégageait quelque chose qui l'attirait énormément. Tony avait eu envie de le rencontrer bien avant ça, et pas seulement à cause du Hulk. Il n'avait pas menti devant les autres, quand il avait parlé de son admiration des travaux de Bruce.

Son âme-sœur se comportait normalement, analysant les ondes émises par la pierre du sceptre. Tony ne pensait pas qu'il soit possible d'agir aussi normalement après l'Apparition des Couleurs. Lui-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer le moindre petit détail, émerveillé du nombre de couleurs possible. Dès qu'il était arrivé dans le laboratoire, il avait cherché un nuancier sur internet à partir de son téléphone, pour pouvoir toutes les nommer.

(Bruce avait les yeux noisette).

Donc, Bruce voyait toujours en noir et blanc. Pour une raison ou une autre, toucher Tony n'avait pas déclenché l'Apparition. Le milliardaire n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une Apparition des Couleurs à sens unique. Sa théorie la plus évidente était que cela avait un rapport avec Hulk, mais Tony n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'ils se concentrent sur Loki.

Ce fut pourquoi il proposa à Bruce de venir à la tour quand tout serai fini. Hors de question qu'il lui échappe des mains maintenant !

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tester la retenue de Bruce avec une aiguille, juste pour voir. Malheureusement l'intervention de Cap le coupa, mais toute la conversation qui suivit – même après le départ de Cap – prouva à quel point ils fonctionnaient ensemble, à quel point ils étaient fait _l'un pour l'autre_ , peu importe à quel point cela sonnait niais.

« Donc vous voulez dire que Hulk… que « l'autre », m'a sauvé la vie ? » dit Bruce à un moment, alors qu'il se tenait chacun d'un côté d'un écran en verre. « C'est beau. Un beau sentiment. Sauvé pour… quoi, exactement ? »

 _Pour moi_ , fut la réponse qui vint immédiatement à l'esprit de Tony.

« Pour votre âme-sœur. » fut ce qu'il répondit.

Bruce eut un rire de dérision.

« Je ne pense pas avoir encore d'âme-sœur, pas maintenant que le Hulk est en moi. »

Tony eut à ce moment-là très envie de lui dire la vérité, de lui assurer que si, il avait toujours une âme-sœur, quelqu'un qui voulait de lui. Que Tony voulait de Bruce. Mais il se raisonna rapidement, et se tut. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, que Bruce ne le croirait pas. Pas tant qu'il voyait en noir et blanc. Il fallait que Tony règle ce problème de couleur, c'était la seul façon de convaincre l'autre homme.

Mais surtout, il y avait toujours une interrogation, une peur qui flottait à l'arrière de son esprit : Et si finalement, Tony n'était pas l'âme-sœur de Bruce ?

En tout cas, peu importe les sentiments du physicien pour son alter-ego vert, Tony ne pourrait jamais le remercier assez pour avoir sauvé Bruce.

 **oOo**

Il n'était pas mort. Tony n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était passé à travers un trou dans l'espace, il en était revenu, il était tombé du ciel et il n'était pas mort. Incroyable.

Il était sous le choc, il le savait. Son cerveau ne voulait pas traiter ce qu'il avait vu, tous ses souvenirs étaient flous. Mais il ne cherchait pas activement à se souvenir non plus…

Il se cacha derrière l'humour pour rassurer ses coéquipiers et ne pas montrer ses vrais sentiments, comme il le faisait toujours. Quand ils eurent décidé qu'ils iraient au shawarma après s'être occupé de Loki, Tony appuya sur la commande de son armure pour l'ouvrir. Elle tomba en morceaux autour de lui, bien trop endommagée pour rester entière. Tant bien que mal, il essaya de se lever. Steve essaya de l'aider mais Hulk lui grogna dessus, le faisant reculer.

« Doucement, Big Guy, s'empressa de dire Tony. Je vais bien, tu vois ? »

Il ouvrit les bras en disant cela, puis il posa la main sur le poignet du géant.

Les yeux de Hulk s'écarquillèrent et il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, les dents découvertes, comme s'il voulait se défendre de quelque chose. Thor leva son marteau et Steve son bouclier, tous deux sur leurs gardes.

Cela agita encore plus le géant, qui poussa Tony derrière lui comme pour le protéger, à la grande confusion de celui-ci.

« Pas toucher Âme ! » rugit-il.

 _Âme_ ? L'interrogation se lisait sur les visages du Dieu et du Captain. Une bulle d'espoir monta dans la poitrine de Tony alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Il repassa devant le géant, levant la tête pour le fixer.

« Tu vois les couleurs. » déclara-t-il, priant intérieurement que ce soit vrai. C'était en tout cas la seule explication qu'il avait pour le comportement de Hulk après qu'il l'ait touché.

Les deux autres hommes présents le regardèrent avec surprise, mais Tony les ignora et garda son regard sur Hulk. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

« Homme de Fer, Âme de Hulk. Hulk protège Âme.

\- Tu les vois. » répéta Tony en murmurant pour lui-même, le soulagement l'inondant.

C'était tellement logique maintenant qu'il y pensait ! Hulk était une partie de Bruce, la personnification de sa colère – Bruce l'avait dit lui-même en arrivant sur le champ de bataille. Or, Tony devait toucher chaque facette de Bruce pour que les couleurs apparaissent.

Tony était bien l'âme-sœur de Bruce. Rien n'était cassé, juste un peu différent de la norme.

S'il avait eu le temps, Tony aurait essayé de faire connaissance avec Hulk, faire quelques expériences. Mais ils devaient avant tout arrêter Loki.

« Hey Big Guy, tu voudrais bien m'aider ? demanda-t-il au géant. Il y a un homme que l'on doit arrêter dans la tour, un homme très dangereux.

\- Le piètre Dieu ?

\- Et bien oui, je crois, confirma Tony, confus par le surnom dont il affublait Loki.

\- Hulk l'a neutralisé en le frappant au sol. » expliqua Steve. Il avait la main sur l'oreille, sûrement en train d'écouter le rapport de Clint qui devait déjà être à la tour et venait de l'en informer.

« Bien joué, félicita Tony en tapotant le bras de Hulk, gagnant un grand sourire de sa part. Alors, vous êtes prêts à arrêter un Dieu ? »

 **oOo**

Quelques temps plus tard, lorsque Loki fut attaché au marteau de Thor et enfermé en attendant qu'il soit raccompagné à Asgard par son frère, il fut temps de convaincre Hulk de laisser la place à Bruce. Tony ressentait un peu d'appréhension : et si Bruce ne voyait toujours pas les couleurs lorsqu'il serait sous forme humaine ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant. Puisque désormais les autres savaient que Tony était son âme-sœur, il avait été désigné pour la tâche.

« Hulk ? » commença-t-il en s'approchant lentement avec les mains en évidence. Celui-ci tourna son attention vers lui.

« Il est temps de laisser la place à Bruce, Big Guy, expliqua-t-il. Tu peux aller te reposer maintenant.

\- Hulk pas partir, refusa Hulk. Minus incapable de protéger Âme. Hulk doit protéger Âme. »

Minus devait être Bruce, supposa Tony. Le surnom le fit sourire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, promis. J'ai mon armure, je peux le faire tout seul. Et si je suis en danger, Bruce te laissera la place.

\- Minus ne laisse pas Hulk sortir, se plaignit Hulk comme un enfant, faisant presque la moue.

\- Ecoute, je te promets de demander à Bruce de te laisser sortir plus souvent si tu le laisses revenir maintenant. Ça te va ? »

Hulk sembla réfléchir intensément, puis il hocha la tête. Il commença alors à rapetisser, sa peau se décolorant et ses vêtements devenant trop grands. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bruce était assis par terre. Natasha, qui se tenait derrière lui et était la plus proche, s'agenouilla à côté de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule pour le stabiliser.

Bruce papillonna des yeux, posant une main dessus comme si la lumière était trop forte.

« Ça fait mal aux yeux. » dit-il, reflétant sans le savoir la première pensée de Tony lors de son Apparition.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ? interrogea Clint.

\- Les – Je crois que sont les couleurs. »

Il regardait autour de lui avec les yeux plissés, ses paupières se détendant alors qu'il s'habituait. Très confus, il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Natasha, car celle-ci avait toujours la main sur son épaule. Elle leva les deux mains en défense.

« Ce n'est pas moi !

« Que – Mais tu me touchais. Qui cela pourrait-être d'autre ? »

Natacha ne répondit rien, jetant un regard furtif vers le millionnaire.

« C'est moi, déclara courageusement Tony, sachant qu'il était inutile de faire planer le doute plus longtemps.

\- Mais… Nous nous sommes serrés la main sur l'héliporteur. Je ne comprends pas. »

Tony jeta un regard éloquent aux autres Avengers, qui comprirent le message et quittèrent la pièce pour les laisser seuls. Tony l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'assit à côté du physicien, lui tendant un plaid qui traînait là pour qu'il ne soit plus à moitié nu (il fit ça autant pour Bruce que pour lui : le torse nu de son âme-sœur était très distrayant).

Un courant d'air balaya la pièce, entrant par la baie vitrée brisée qui donnait sur le vide, celle par laquelle Loki l'avait projeté. Tony ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée, la mettant de côté. Encore une autre chose à traiter plus tard. Elles commençaient à s'amonceler.

« Quand on s'est serré la main ce… Et bien, c'était ce matin. »

Tony s'interrompit une seconde. Cela semblait tellement loin maintenant.

« Donc – bref. À ce moment-là les couleurs sont apparues pour moi. C'est de cela dont je parlais quand je disais que c'était magnifique. Mais en entendant ta réponse, j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas ton cas, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Bruce regardait ses genoux, ce qui semblait un mauvais signe. Les mains de Tony devinrent moites.

\- Cela ne semblait pas le bon moment. » expliqua-t-il. Et même à ses oreilles, cette excuse – bien que vraie – semblait faible, alors qu'elle lui avait semblé logique sur le moment. « Et je n'étais pas sûr que tu me croies. »

Bruce ne répondit rien, Tony se demanda un instant s'il l'avait entendu. Mais finalement, il releva les yeux vers l'inventeur et confirma à contrecœur :

« Non, probablement pas. Mais alors, pourquoi je les vois maintenant ?

\- J'ai eu un contact avec Hulk. Je suppose qu'il fallait que je touche chaque facette de toi pour que tu les voies aussi.

\- Hulk n'est pas « une partie de moi » ! protesta Bruce de manière virulente. Il est juste… un parasite !

\- Dans ce cas j'ai deux âme-sœurs, Hulk et toi. Cela s'est déjà vu, dit avec tact Tony après une rapide réflexion, voulant éviter un sujet sensible pour l'instant. Ils avaient de toute évidence des choses à régler, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, la situation était déjà assez délicate.

\- Qui voudrait de lui comme âme-sœur ? renifla le docteur.

\- Moi, dit honnêtement Tony. Il m'a sauvé aujourd'hui. Et il n'a attaqué que les chitauris.

\- Alors tu es fou, décida Bruce.

\- Pas une grande nouvelle.

\- Je suis probablement fou aussi. » soupira Bruce en posant la tête sur le dossier.

Après un silence, il ajouta :

« Et tu as raison.

\- A propos de quoi ? »

Bruce eut son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il s'était retransformé, et sa main se posa sur celle de Tony posée entre eux.

« C'est magnifique. »

* * *

 **(1)** C'est l'âge qu'avait RDJ quand le film est sorti en 2012. Vu qu'on ne dit jamais l'âge de Tony dans les films (enfin il me semble, dîtes-moi si je me trompe) et que le perso a autour de cet âge, j'ai décidé d'utiliser ce repère.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review :)

INSTANT PUB : Si vous voulez lire un Stucky dans cet UA Soulmate, je vous conseille l'excellente fic **Achromatopsia** de Sanashiya :)

Et maintenant, **j'ai besoin de vous !**

Comme l'année dernière, je vais faire un calendrier de l'avent composé d'OS inspirés de fan'arts. Et c'est vous qui allez me les envoyer ! Le principe est que je vais écrire un OS à partir de l'image que vous allez m'envoyer, et je posterai le résultat chaque jour pendant le mois de décembre :).

 **Pour participer, c'est très simple :**

 **\- Vous choisissez sur Internet des fan'arts que vous aimez bien, maximum deux par personne.** Relevez bien le nom des dessinateurs quand c'est possible, pour que je puisse les créditer.

 _Les fandoms acceptés sont :_

\- Sherlock (films et série)  
\- Avengers (tous les films)  
\- X-men  
\- Supernatural  
\- Star Trek (les trois films du reboot)  
\- Flash  
\- Arrow

 **Tous les crossovers** (notamment entre Flash et Arrow puisqu'ils se passent dans le même univers et se croisent dans certains épisodes) entre ces fandoms sont acceptés.

Vous pouvez toujours tenter de m'envoyer un fanart qui porte sur d'autres fandoms que ceux-là, peut-être que je les connaîtrai et que j'aurai des idées. Mais dans ce cas-là, envoyez aussi un deuxième fan'art sur un des fandoms ci-dessus pour être sûr que je traiterai au moins un de vos fan'arts. Même chose pour les crossovers entre un de ces fandoms et un fandom qui n'est pas dans cette liste, car il n'est pas sûr que je connaisse l'autre œuvre.

 **\- Vous m'envoyez ensuite le lien de ces fan'arts, ainsi que le nom de la personne qui l'a dessiné, via l'un de ces trois moyens :**

\- par MP ( **et PAS par review** ). Pensez bien à mettre autant d'espace que possible dans le lien pour que le site ne le censure pas.  
\- Par MP sur ma page Facebook d'auteur (lien dans ma bio).  
\- Par mail (vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer le fanart en pièce jointe dans ce cas-là) sur une adresse mail que j'ai créée spécialement pour l'occasion : **calendrier . louisana (arobase) laposte . net** (en enlevant les espaces et en mettant l'arobase bien sûr).

(Cette adresse sera supprimée à la date limite d'envoi des fanarts, pas la peine d'essayer de l'utiliser après ça.)

 **\- Vous pouvez, si vous le voulez, rajouter une contrainte avec le fan'art parmi ces trois-là :**

Une situation ou un lieu spécifique **OU** trois mots imposés **OU** une tirade ou un dialogue de maximum trois répliques que je dois mettre dans le texte.

(Si vous me proposez plusieurs fan'arts, alors vous pouvez mettre une contrainte différente par fan'art. Exemple : « pour le fan'art 1, ma contrainte est que cela se passe dans un bar, pour le fan'art 2, ma contrainte est que tu dois mettre dans ton texte ces trois mots… »)

 **\- Tout cela avant le** **1** **er** **NOVEMBRE** **.**

J'espère que vous serez nombreux à participer, et je m'engage à écrire au moins un OS par personne ! Si jamais il y a plus de 24 personnes qui me proposent des fan'arts, alors je sortirai ceux en plus dans des OS à part. Tout le monde aura droit à un OS :)

 **Si jamais vous voulez dessiner un fan'art spécialement pour l'occasion** , vous en avez le droit et j'en serais très honorée :) Dans ce cas-là, signalez-le-moi avant le 1er novembre pour que je le sache, et envoyez-le-moi quand ce sera fini ! Si possible avant le premier décembre, pour des raisons évidentes ^^.

A vos claviers donc !


End file.
